Tears of the future, Trials of the past
by OzoraWings
Summary: When Decimo dies in a sick twist of fate that was never meant to happen, the guardians are unsure on what to do, that is, until there's an unexpected intervention by an unexpected source; who shows them that there's a way to change what was re-writen...
1. Regrets and Tears

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, Trials of the past.

Chapter.01.

_They weren't ready - they aren't ready to live without him._

_Without their Sky, what are they? …_

The church was packed, though no one was paying attention to the beautiful coloured glass, or the shinning ointments, for this, was no ordinary ceremony. People filled in seats - leaving no spaces free while bowing their heads in respect, and some in loyalty. Others were lining outside silently, ignoring their tired muscles as they stood.

The service had been long, words of kindness were spoken from the lips of the most precious; but it wasn't enough; they couldn't explain how much they owed him - it wasn't enough. Some were still in shock while listening, theirs minds were trying to make sense of the current situation; he was gone - killed.

The boss of the Vongola had been murdered - that warm man, the man that the world so needed was gone.

Anger and sadness were the two emotions that seemed to be oozing into the weighty air; anger for the treason, and sadness for the loss. He wasn't finished, he wasn't done yet!. He could have done so much more - lived so much longer, and to think it took but one bad, terrible second for all that potential - all those promises to be broken.

Hours passed until the friends and family started to stand once more; done with their thanks, and done with their goodbyes, they quietly left through the thick wooden doors that were wide open. The sunset aura stopped short of the frame; unable to make its way into the gloomily building and do anything but guide the mourning man home.

In the end only few remained, all stood at the back of the church in front of the coffin; sobbing and wailing - after all, how much did they owe this one man?, how many times had he saved their lives or put them first?.

For _all_ he had done for them, they had sworn their loyalty to him; to protect and service.

His guardians.

A feeling of regret washed over them, their eye's were locked on the pale face in front of them that was framed by limp chestnut locks. They were unable to look away, as one thought repeated itself '_what good had they been?_' though there were his friends; _his_ protectors, but he always stood in front of _them_ - arms wide and defensive. He gave them more then acceptance. He gave his life, because even if they didn't understand it now, they knew that somehow, he had done it for them.

Hayato stood numbly near the head of the white casket, tears flowed down his cheeks, in a never ending current, while hoping beyond hope that he would once again see those beautiful, expressive, chocolate eyes flutter open. He Laughed to himself with little humour; wishing for a miracle was the only thing he had been doing recently - he wished his boss hadn't been so trusting. He wished he could have talked the Tenth out of going. He wished he could have reacted faster. He wished that he could have fought better. He wished he could have stopped the bleeding.

Shaking his head, he tried to block those frantic ten minutes from his mind, because that's all it took; ten minutes. Just that, for the man he most admired to die. Despite how short it was, it had be agonizingly long; watching helplessly as the kindest person he had ever had the fortune to meet, slowly drain dry, while clinging to life, the man didn't believing all the bull-crap about how _'everything was going to be okay' _but trying all the same.

Emerald eyes cringed, that's all Tsunayoshi ever did really, try. He was a fighter through-and-through, and now the world he never wanted to be apart off, but embraced anyway - had killed him.

"Tenth didn't even want a funeral" Gokudera strangled out. His throat was dry from screaming, his heart was sore from hurting, his head was throbbing from smoking too much, his stomach was empty from not eating, but he wasn't the only one and that wasn't the only thought that was swimming in his mind.

Yamamoto's frown deepened 'That's right, this is what we wanted: we're pretty selfish, right Tsuna?' he thought while remembering a conversation the two of them had had with their best friend; it had been quite out of the blue really - one of their agents had been murdered and as the boss, Tsuna was planning their wake when he uttered something that made both he and the right-hand go cold.

"_I don't think someone like me should be in a crunch..._" the brunet had murmured _"…not when I die…_"

Takeshi put a gentle hand on the right hand's shoulder, and for once, it wasn't pushed away 'What else?, what else could we have taken from him?' his eye's sadly drifted from the man's white face to his folded hands.

He Flinched as he tried to contain himself - those hands; those warm, strong hands had saved him. They pulled him from the darkness that had been surrounding him and pulled him on into the light, so why had he been so completely useless?; why couldn't he have done something? - just _something _for his saviour.

He peeled his hazel eyes away, and ignored the after image that stuck itself to his vision as he looked on to everyone else that was still in the room - shoulders were bobbing up and down as sobs and sniffling wheezed their way into the air. 'No' he thought 'It wasn't just me, was it, Tsuna?'

Lambo's legs wobbled, as warm liquid rolled down his face. His sight was fixed on his big brother; the father figure he never had was laying still - unmoving and broken, "It's not fair!" he cried. The man who had protected and shielded him - the man who had smiled and laughed with him was gone, and would never be coming back and there was nothing he could do to change it - _nothing_.

If only he had been stronger, if only he wasn't so weak; he could have helped his boss more. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Why couldn't he have taken his job seriously when he was younger?, he had wasted so much time! - time he could have used to train.

The teens breath hitched with realisation "Big…brother…wouldn't-wouldn't have wanted that…" he murmured softly; not noticing that he was talking to himself.

Ryohei balled his fists; his knuckles turned white, while his teeth gritted as memories of that day came springing to the forefront of his mind; his adopted sibling was sprawled across the floor, and the other guardians were rushing to his side.

he had been in such a daze, that he wasn't really sure what was going on; his feet just automatically ran to Tsuna's side; desperately trying to stop the blood - all that blood. But it had been hopeless; they were helpless.

His own crimson liquid dripped from under his nails but he didn't seem to notice. Why couldn't he buy more time?, and those few minutes he had managed to get - what were they worth when they were only filled with more pain for his little brother?. The man sighed, his grip relenting, as that forgiving voice rang in his ears.

"_Its alright, its okay Big brother. Its enough" _

That day, he had been completely defeated, because there's no rematch for a lost life.

Mukuro held his counter part as she fall into him, his hands were supportively holding her up - he, in all honesty, was very grateful for the warmth, though they were both probably thinking the same thing; how could this have happened?. He wasn't meant to have died just yet!. Mukuro bit back the tears that threatened to surface, and cursed at his own weakness; because this is what happens when you start to _feel_ for you target.

At that damned meeting, when everything started to go wrong, he knew - he knew that his boss was going to die. After five minutes he had known that; and he had also seen the resignation in those child-like eyes he had come to know so well - it only proved his point all too well. Tsunayoshi didn't take it lying down though, and had started to mutter to something to each of them; it only made everything so much more painful.

But no one could say that death had made a coward out of him. He faced it head on; like he did everything else.

The pineapple head had stood over the Vongola, trident in hand, and to every other guardians shock - was preparing to strike, when a small smile stopped him; it was weak and trembling, and God knows how Tsunayoshi managed even that much - but it was enough to halt the attack.

"_You can't do that now_" Tsunayoshi whispered. The illusionist's teeth was on full show as he ground them together. The people around him were afraid to move; in fear that that would course him to take the finishing blow.

"_Why in the hell not?_" Mukuro had yelled. It had worked with Chrome, was his thinking; it could work with Tsunayoshi too.

"_I'm too far gone, besides…_" the brunet trailed off, as he gathered himself up - his eyes were half-lidded, and he was coughing back blood as he tried to talk "_we would be mentally linked if you were to do that. T - thank you for caring,… but it would put your mind under too much stress when it fails_"

Those words; those pain filled words - that held so much conviction, despite being so weak had frozen him to the spot; he had always known that Tsuanyoshi's heart was stupidly big, but that, _that,_ had done it; how could the man still be thinking about everyone else when he was on his breath bed?.

Chrome could feel the frustration, the guilt and the grief in Mukuro's hands as he held her to his hip and for once, they were the prefect copy of one another as she felt the same; they were charged to protect Tsunayoshi because of a deal. But their relationship with the small brunet had grown far further then that.

He got Mukuro out of Vedice, despite the repeated threats to his well-being by said guardian; he had taken care of the man as he recovered from the after efforts of the tanks. But that wasn't all; all those times when he was nothing but a teen - he had been kind, he had been giving and he hadn't looked through her, even if she was just a vessel.

To Chrome, he was other worldly, and the only other person from Mukuro, who _knew _her and her name.

Hibari for once, was staying close to the group; he wasn't complaining or huffing - just being silent. More silent that he ever had been as he felt like he had lost his voice; no, it felt worse then that - something else was missing, and he knew that it Tsunayoshi Sawada's fault.

Hibari, despite his threats and glares of having to fly to Italy every so often, appreciated Tsunayoshi, more then he would admit to and more then he could say. The herbivore that he had known for at least half his life - was no longer the herbivore he had known for at least half his life.

Tsunayoshi had grown; but it was more then sheer strength - he was determined and understanding; he was accepting to a fault and would always put someone else first. He could read Hibari, and although the man didn't always like the way the guardian did things - he would always hear him out and help him if the signs were there that he had asked.

That day - that wasn't meant to happen, the stupid omnivore was meant to have went back home with all the other herbivores who he loved being around; he wasn't meant to slowly bleed to death!.

His shoulders squared, and his whole body ached; it was heavy with tiredness and another emotion he wasn't used to; regret.

Reborn's obsidian eyes rested on his student; this was undoubtedly his greatest shame, and he would burn it into his memory, because he didn't just fail as a tutor and advisor - he had failed Tsuna; for he didn't read his opponents well enough, for letting Tsuna get shot!, he was always going on to his student about keeping his guard up and not underestimating the opponent, so where the hell had _his_ brain been that day?.

Growling lowly under his breath, he half-wished his curse hadn't been broken; if it hadn't, if the Vongola hadn't tried so damn hard to break it, he would have had more flames to use - he could have saved his charge "In the end, you really weren't meant for the mafia, were you?" he whispered "Your kindness was _always_ going to be your undoing" he had known that from the start of course, and now a good man was gone.

He had watched Tsuna since he was thirteen after all, and knew him better then his own father did, but he had always hoped that Tsuna was going to be strong enough to over come that - that his kindness would bring more good then bad in a world that needed light.

Tsuna bought that; like the sun did in the day time, and when night rolled around, the moon was just as good. The Tenth of the Vongola had his faults; everyone close to him knew, though there were few, they were big. But Tsuna wasn't the one who failed; they did.

Forcing himself out of his own self-pity, he immediately commanded Leon's gun form, he turned on his heel to the tingling sensation, and his eyes widened upon seeing each and every guardians ring's resonating; glowing their respected colours, "What the hell?" he swore, as the shocked figures stared down at their hands before being engulfed in the light.

Reborn was on-guard as he aimed his gun; and was more then willing to pull the trigger as his hawk like eyes traced the room for any hints of any other Mafioso. A faint echo ringing in his ears, of a voice that he knew too well not to recognise - and hope to God to both remember and forget "_Take care of them, Reborn_"

The man was almost frantic as he ran up to the pillars of flame; he had never lost his cool as much as he did right then and he knew it was completely out of character; but he would at least keep _this_ promise -he had to. Because when he knelt in front of the Tenth of the Vongola at the inheritance ceremony, and kissed the sky ring and swore his allegiance; he meant it.

He owed those kids everything, as they owed him too; but to him, it wasn't even and it never would be. So when, after five years of training one of his best students and they asked him to be his advisor, Reborn had been a little thrown; his contract with the Vongola had been coming to an end after the Ninth retired. But he stayed.

He thought that he wanted Tsunayoshi to be safe; he didn't want his student to be a victim of the mafia world, but he had failed, Tsuna was gone and his last words were that of a promise.

He stopped short when they disappeared into thin air; leaving no trace behind, and he knew than that he had failed again; first his student and now his promises.

"Shit!"

* * *

**Translation -**

'Decimo' - means "Tenth"

* * *

**A/N -**

I wonder if you can tell how badly I've got writers block?, I've been trying to think of the next chapters for _DTL, HB_, and _LF_ so writing this probably wasn't the best idea, but I' am completely stuck with what to do - when letting my mind wonder I just started coming up with this...but I guess that's completely useless to the people who are waiting for an update, huh?, I'm sorry!, I did try and write something for those other stories and did start some, but I just couldn't finish anything...*Sigh* adding this to everything else I've got on my plates is pretty stupid but I needed to put this into words so I hope it's descent - I can't tell anymore.

**Update/** Alright so I finally got around to proofreading this again. I hope I fixed it for you **- 24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Tears of the future, Trials of past_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. How far?

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, Trials of the past.

Chapter.02.

Drifting…floating in the darkness. there was low buzzing in their ears, that slowly but surely vanished. Their eyes started to focus on the pillar of orange flames, that was sent shivers down the guardians spines; it looked so warm - so familiar.

The light of colour hardened; forming the shape of a man. Piecing eyes of calm fire were the first thing to take it's place, Blonde hair followed; long bangs flowed down his face, and rested on his nose's bridge, which made the sun blessed colour change direction slightly. His black mantel made a sharp contrast on his milky skin.

The went beyond familiar to something like torture.

He ghosted forward, his expression grim, while the men around him stood shocked; it was obvious to him that they were still grieving. Their features were twisted with want and need; the person in front of them, even while knowing who he wasn't - looked so much like their boss it was painful to see.

"Hello guardians" he greeted, his voice rang in the forefront of their minds as they tried to compose themselves, and ignore their sudden headaches, and weight in their chests, after all, this was like looking at their friend even though he was no longer with them, and _that_ was like a dragger to the heart.

"P-Primo?" Hayato questioned, as he was the first to be able to speak, and voice his surprise. The rest were still dumbfounded as none of them even bothered to look at the plain surroundings; where it some how resembled an A4 piece of paper - it was blank.

The blond nodded to his title "I must first apologise for my interruption: I understand that this is a very difficult time for you" he spoke regretfully, his eyebrows knitted into a tight knot "But I'm afraid I must ask you what day this is?"

This question took them by surprise, a puzzled silence followed; as they were unsure of how to answer - unsure of how to say '_Sorry, the person you put your hopes and faith in, is dead'._

"T - Tenth's funeral" Gokudera replied, coming to the conclusion that their ancestor must want something to show himself in front of them, and that he must already know of his boss' demise because of the connection they had with the rings - still, that didn't stop his tone from being laced with guilt and shame.

"I'm - I'm not to late then" the collection of flames murmured almost to himself. His gloved hand gripped his chest; a wave of relief washing over him, though his body soon stiffened afterwards, and his eyes hardening with resolve; something that the guardians instantly recognised after seeing it so often from a small brunet they once knew.

"Not late?, what do you -"

Putting his free hand up, he stopped Hayato in his tracks "I'm sorry, I don't know how much time we have - I don't know when _my_ power will run out" he said, his words slightly rushed, and the calm demeanour they were so used to seeing was gone.

"Time?" Takeshi repeated, taking a step forward near Gokudera, and they all found that their guts had started turning "What do you mean time?" his once light tone turned heavy.

Primo cleared his throat, unease all but oozing off of his skin "Your world - your timeline has been altered, changed. And because of that, the fabric of your dimension has started to unravel" his eyes closed for a short time before they reopened, and met the startled looks he had felt behind his lids.

Mukuro stared at the ghost, before he tried to get into character, and forced his usual creepy laugh from his mouth; the noise sounded strangled and choked to trained ears "Dear Vongola, your not making any sense, care to explain?" he asked, though it was a demand; an order that the person in front of him _would_ answer.

The leader paused; his mind wondering how best to word his sentence, these were grieving men after all and he had to be gentle "Your boss, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the course" he said. In the end deciding to be blunt; tip-toeing around the subject would be doing no one any good, and it would only serve to prolong what he knew was going to happen anyway.

Lambo clutched his hands to his sides "Liar!" he growled, before throwing his hands up into the air "Tsuna wouldn't do that!, Tsuna wouldn't hurt anyone!" he yelled, as he was unable to control his temper - unable to think straight as tears found themselves in the corners of his eyes

"Stop talking bad about my big brother!" he stepped forward.

Primo didn't weaver, this hadn't surprised him; he knew he was going to get some kind of outburst. What would have shock him if they _had _taken this laying down. Ignoring the death glares that were now being sent his way, he shook his head "My grandchild is only the course, not the problem" he murmured, and sent a small smile to the teen who was in the process of catching his breath.

"Your not making any sense!" Ryohei exclaimed, though his voice lacked it's usual energy and vigour, as he planted a firm shoulder on the Lightening guardian.

"His life was important, his death was not meant to happen; because of that the future is changing" the Vongola elaborated, and seven faces lost their colour as there was another long silence filled with thoughts that were almost visible to Primo.

"So…so when Tsuna - when Tsuna died are you -"

"Are you saying Tenth was meant to live through that meeting?" Hayato finished Takeshi's sentence when he heard Yamamoto's voice trailing off, and earned a grateful look in return for the help.

Primo shook his head "The meeting was never meant to happen at _all_. Although as the sky, Tsunayoshi's life was always going to be short - it was forcibly cut"

"Small animal." Hibari huffed "What do you want?"

Primo Looked over each guardian as he spoke - his words were stiff "I'm here for a decision." he deadpanned.

"What are the choices?" Chrome asked, feeling the seriousness of the man in front of her, and untangled herself from her counterpart as she followed the others lead and stepped into his line of sight - Mukuro following soon after.

Primo breathed "To fix what's broken or leave it be"

Lambo wrinkled his nose "Stop talking in riddles!, I thought you were complaining about time?" he shouted, getting the leaders attention, that somewhat unwanted at this point.

"Your his guardians, he was your boss" Giotto stated, "But how far are you willing to go?" his probing, golden eyes looked straight through each and every one of them, and seny them into a cold sweat.

His poor, abused ears got many-a-yell of _'Anywhere!_', and things of the like before he gestured for them to stop, and jaws clenched on demand "And if there was a way for you to save Decimo - what would you do?"

Hearts jumped up their throats as banging throbbed in their ears "Y-you could do that?" Hayato stuttered, his lost hope returning, and soon blossomed in his chest as warm liquid started to run down his cheeks - going unnoticed by Gokudera.

"It will be difficult. I understand that you are no longer boys, but it will hurt" Giotto said with a nod, as he tried to make these thick-headed Mafioso comprehend their current situation.

"B-but we can save Tsuna, right?" Yamamoto stuttered, his features mimicking that of his friends.

"How would we go about this?" Mukuro asked, and suddenly regretted not bring his trident with him today; he needed the comfort that the steely poll would offer - he needed something to hold onto.

Taking in a sharp breath, Giotto settled "I can create a hole in time: big enough for you to fall through, where you'll go back to your old lives - the ones that were left behind and forgotten when you first made contact with Tsunayoshi Sawada. Before everything changed and you fate was set to change into who you are now"

"What you do from there _is_ up to you, but remember, if you agree to go, and then turn your back on Decimo, his life will still go on, and he will still become the Vongola even without you there; that is his destiny, not just in this world but many, many others. It has to happen that way, and you can_not_ stop it"

"W-what will happen once we're there?" Chrome voiced, wincing at her weak tone; this wasn't good enough! - this was important and she needed to be strong.

"You'll have to relive your lives up to a certain point. Some of your memories will be blurry, but that's just to be expected, though since this is before your meeting, you'll have to recreate your bonds with your boss, because he won't remember you: we are the only people who will know" he warned, earning some worried glances.

"Will the omnivore still bleed to death?" Hibari questioned. _That _being the forefront of his mind; he'd worry about getting trust later - it wasn't the time to worry about such things right now.

"I'm only giving you a chance to redo what you've done wrong, and maybe stop that man all together: it will be difficult, and I'm sorry to say, I'm not sure how accrete the date will be to where you'll actually _need_ to be. But the results, the _results_ are completely up to you" Giotto answered honestly, and with passion.

Hayato nodded, and placed his ring-hand over his heart, as this didn't go unnoticed and got everyone's attention "What do I need to do?" he asked with conviction. His eyes were still red and puffy, and he was still grieving, but he _would_ be strong for what he needed to do. The other guardians soon followed suit, and found their determination.

"If that is your will, then I wish you luck, foolhardy guardians" Giotto said, as he closed his fiery eyes for a few moments, before opening them once again to show a radiant blue firmly in their place. The protectors suddenly felt very dizzy as everything started to spin, and blackness encompassed their sight, as one final murmur was spoken before they fall into unconsciousness.

"- _And thank you_"

* * *

**Translation -**

'Primo' - Meaning "The first".

'Decimo' - Meaning "The tenth".

* * *

**A/N - **Well, heres chapter two; now I'd like to explain so it's not completely confusing that in this story the future arc never happens, though I think nearly every thing else is the same.

Anyway I hope I've explained what I'm doing with out giving to much away, but enough so you know whats happening - if your lost with anything just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can : ).

BTW to anyone whose reading anything else I've written; I will be trying to write new chapters my other stories, through I think I might use the weekend for some well needed updates.

**Update/ **Alright, another chapter looked over **-24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Regrets and Tears_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. Late

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, Trials of the past.

Chapter.03.

Pain - pain was the first sensation to awaken as Yamamoto felt his muscles throb and protest; his head span while nausea settled into his throat. His eyelids were heavy as he tried to peel his eyelashes apart, and ill-humoured was the first thing on his mind -

'Primo should have warned as before sending us through - I haven't felt this sore since I last went all out and practiced baseball' he thought weakly, his brain still trying to form a coherent sentence, as his ears buzzed wildly, that is until a familial sound broke through all the confusion and discomfort.

"- oi'!, can you hear me?" called a slightly panicked voice, yet it was still soft.

Yamamoto's eyes snapped opened; his hazel orbs focusing on the face staring down to him, and his breath hitched in his throat as everything became clear - Tears threatened to fall 'Tsuna' he thought as he instantly recognised the brunet standing over him. It had worked!; they were in the past, and Tsuna wasn't dead, but how in the hell did they meet him so quickly?.

"Good, your awake" the brunet sighed in relief, and released his hold on Yamamoto's shoulders and gave his classmate some room to breath. Takeshi frowned at the interaction, however ignored it when Giotto's word's started to echo -

_'We are the only people who will remember'_ biting his lip, his shoulders squared 'I guess you right about something else too; it does hurt'

"Friends of yours?" he asked, gesturing to the other stirring guardians, which were scattered on the grassy plane; moans and groans were heard - it sounded like someone waking up from a bad hangover.

Calloused hands latched onto his throbbing head, and his fingers buried deep into his hair, before he followed the brunet's gaze, and nodded on instinct to answer the question. While Yamamoto just then caught sight of his clothes; the suit he had been wearing to his boss' funeral had been replaced by a casual pair of jeans and shirt; something he vaguely recognised.

Crawling the sort distance to the Storm guardian, Yamamoto lightly nudged his shoulder; urging him to wake up, Hayato grunted before he forced his eyes opened. Gokudera jolted upright after a momentary pause; his emerald orbs attached themselves to the brunet in front of him; and relief flooded his body as his bottom lip began to tremble. It took everything he had not to push Tsuna down and give him a bone-crushing hug, that, and Takeshi's firm hand on his arm - he couldn't freak out, he had to act normal.

A few minutes later, and all the guardians were up, sitting quietly in the grass, while they nursed the aches and pains, and the same surprise when the realised just who was standing over them; watching with interest as he waited for them to get settled.

They were thinking of what the hell to say when a girl walked up to Tsuna, and clasped her hand around his wrist, which made some of the guardians raising an eyebrow; they didn't recognise her.

"B-Boss is this really necessary?" she asked, her lips thinning, as her head tilted back to the group and then to the men behind her, most of whom had their arms crossed over their chest and didn't look at all impressed.

"Please, drop the title" he breathed exasperatedly, before he brightened which stopped any protest that were about to be garbled "besides, there's no harm in making sure their okay,…you don't have to wait for me" he added in a slightly louder voice as he turned to people in the background "it's fine, I can get myself home today, your dismissed" he waved, they grumbled something about stupidity, but bowed before they left.

"B-but -" she stuttered, before her voice was cut off.

"You too, Yuri, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled, urging her to leave. Her cheeks puffed out before she begrudgingly nodded, and went to leave after poking her pink tongue at the guardians, stomping away.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tsuna put his free hand on his hip, and looked at them tiredly "Yamamoto you have a game next week, don't you?. I don't think sleeping in the park is a good idea"

Takeshi stilled for a few minutes, before he got into character "Oh, well I-I was practising!" he exclaimed while grinning. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, and mutely searched the ground for any signs of a bat or mitt, though when not even finding a ball, confusion made it's way into his face, because while he knew they weren't friends was that really something to lie about? - or did the idol dislike him more then he thought?.

"And your friends, were they playing with you too?" he prodded, watching carefully as the Yamamoto paused, and the others around him seemed unsure of what to say.

"N-no they must have seen me napping and thought it was fun" he laughed, earning more then a few dissatisfied glances in return.

"Of course they did" Tsuna said dryly, but turned to Hibari after some thought "but I suppose this works out anyway: Hibari the meeting you wanted with the Takaguchi gang has been set up for Monday, is that alright with you?" he asked, and the carnivore raised an eyebrow, before his steely eyes looked at the teen firmly; the name was familiar - it was a group of weak herbivores who were forgetting their place, so many years ago.

"How do you know that name?" he demanded, this omnivore shouldn't know anything about that, not yet, he should be a weak idiot.

"Did you hit your head?, you _told_ me to set it up: you were angry because they were starting to step on your toes" Tsuna replied, a worried twang to his tone, while all the guardians sat, dumfounded "…if your not feeling well, just get back to me, but make sure its before the due date, I don't want a bunch of pissed of antagonistic, nut jobs knocking down my door!"

Eyes widened at the lax way of swearing; he never talked like that "Er, Ts - S-Sawada, How-how old are you?" Takeshi questioned, the surname almost foreign, but got his friends attention; Tsuna looked even more baffled.

"What've you been drinking?" the brunet asked, somewhat humorous but a little annoyed at the twenty questions and being forgotten so easily; Yamamoto and he were in the same class! "I would be fourteen"

'Fourteen?' Hayato thought, before realisation dawned on him; they were late - late by a damn year, and after glancing at the other protectors, who were growing pale; Gokudera knew they figured it out as well.

Chocolate eyes widened when a sudden wail burst into the air, and a small figure stumbled forward, l and proceeded to latched itself onto his leg; tightly gripping to the back of his jeans. Tsuna stumbled backward before he regained his composure, 'Lambo' was warningly hissed and the brunet was left without knowing what to do "Er, I -"

"I'm sorry!, I'm sorry!" the child cried, while he was still getting used to his small size, as he rubbed his face in the rough clothing - why couldn't they do anything right?, his big brother had been alone all this time!.

Tsunayoshi frowned, and knelt down as he gingerly placed a hand on the trembling back; he was starting to feel bad for the little guy "Your sorry?. You haven't got anything to be sorry for you silly kid" he said gently, before swiping the boy up into his arms, and bounced him up and down to try and calm the child down. Lambo froze in place before he settled, and rested his tired head in the nock of the teens neck; listening to the steady heartbeat while he choked back sobs "Good grief, is he new around here, Yamamoto?"

The baseball star cursed before he swallowed, glancing at the lightening guardian wrapped up tightly in protective arms "Y-yes, but-but I don't know him" he lied; Lambo should currently be a Bovino - a Bovino who was meant to be in Italy, and he, should just be a middle school student who knew nothing of the mafia.

"Oh?, so where are your parents?" Tsuna asked, looking down to the cow.

"I - Lambo…Lambo's on holiday, but-but forgot to book the hotel!" the child sniffled, while trying to pick up his old speaking habit, and make the story up as he went along, as he understood what Takeshi was trying to do - or rather avoid.

"H-holiday?" Tsuna questioned; whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. Realigning his sight, he looked at the rest of the guardians, straying to the Gokudera and the pineapple head "you on holiday too?" he asked - doubtful.

A strangled laugh was forced out of Mukuro's mouth as the illusionist stood, and lightly pulled Chrome up with him "Of course, my sister and I are quite fond of Japan" the other protectors sent him a few weird looks, which he ignored and pushed forward; crossing the threshold with an easy pace "I'm Kuro, and this is Rikou" he introduced, gesturing to him and then to his twin. Tsuna took some time to look at those unusual mismatched eyes, which made both pineapple head stiffen a little.

Shifting the child in his arms to he free one of his hands, a handshake was exchanged with a unsure smile "It's... nice to meet you then, welcome to Japan" he greeted, turning his gaze to look at the shy twin, and then to Hayato "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

**A/N - **I thought I'd write chapter three while I have a brake of updates, I hope this is okay, to be honest I can't tell anymore, but this did take me around three hours so I hope it's presentable at least and that it's...it's not to much, I think if all the guardians weren't to together I think I could depict the emotions better, which I think is lacking here, I'm kind of disappointed so I meant add to it later, but for now, I'm glad I managed to finish it.

Oh and about Mukuro and Chrome's alias' that are used; 'Kuro' is the ending of "Mukuro", and I chose 'Rikou' for Chrome because it can be arranged into 'Kuro', like her real name can be - so I thought it was pretty fitting, but if you see any problems with it please tell.

**Update/ -24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_How far?..._' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Changes

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, Trials of the past.

Chapter.04.

Silence filled the air as soon as his name left his lips, which made puzzlement wash over him with the odd reaction, but he didn't question it; these people were no more then strangers to him; he shouldn't integrate them over a silly thing as lack of conversation. Instead he turned back to the two siblings "Look, I'm not going to pry, but if you ever need help just ask around and your find me soon enough, alright?" he smiled.

Everyone looked startled at the sudden offer, more so that he seemed to know that they were in trouble, because his kindness wasn't that unusual to them - no matter what age.

"And why would we need to do that?" the brother asked, as he played dumb, but also curious of how he could be read so easily by the younger version of his boss; young Vongola had always been able to sense him, but nothing more until he was much older.

Tsunayoshit shrugged nonchalantly "Your names are obviously aliases; so you've either run away from home or are wanted by the cops" he said, and looked and sounded "Either way, come see me and I'll try to get you two set up" he paused, taking the time to glance at the silver-haired teen, who he also didn't recognise "

Or is it three?" the brunet questioned.

As Hayato was about to open his mouth, he was interrupted "I'm not saying your right, but how would you know that?" Mukuro asked, his interest deepening; it had taken _their_ Vongola a while to use his intuition, and even longer for him to be able to catch him in a lie.

"You paused before giving me your names, and though it's normal for some people; you introduced your sister as well, who obviously didn't know about the sudden change, right?" he questioned, which made Chrome's cheeks turn a light red, before Tsuna turned his attention back the taller teen "if your asking why I think your down on your luck, well-" he winced slightly, while his eyes trailed over one set of tatted clothes and then to the hospital garb.

"your not exactly dressed for royalty" he gently added, picking his words carefully.

Mukuro looked at himself, and begrudging had to admit he was in a poor state; his prison clothes weren't really something you wear to a reunion, and his twin wasn't doing much better, and only adding to the fact that they weren't too well off was the fact that they looked like they hadn't eaten in days.

Plastering a grin on his face, he changed his gaze "Alright, Tsunayoshi. But why would I go to you?" he wondered out loud, pointedly, so the other guardians wouldn't have to - since he was still unknown around this area, his probing wouldn't be too suspicious.

Tsuna internally berated himself at the question "Right, sorry, your new" he muttered curtly "it's my job - what I do. As to why,…well I guess you could say I've taken a bit of a liking to you, and anyway, you don't need a reason to help someone" he laughed, though the flabbergasted expressions didn't go unnoticed.

Hayato stood, and picked this as the right time to speak since everyone else had gone into their owns thoughts, and Sawada immediately greeted him, "Sorry, I've forgotten my manners again: your name?"

It shouldn't - he knew it shouldn't, but that simple statement was like a bullet.

Swallowing through his dry throat, the teen took the offered hand "Hayato Gokudera" he said mutely, his eyes stuck on the fingers that were wrapped around his.

"'Falcon', huh?, well welcome to Japan" Tsuna exclaimed, while trying to be as cheery as possible, though Hayato's down-trodden face started to grating on a nerve.

"Er, S-Sawada, don't worry, he's just tired from the jet lag" Takeshi lied, his grin shaky at best.

"I see,…of course, have you forgotten to book a hotel too, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked tentatively. Hayato turned several shapes of red; he didn't know, the timeline was all out of wrack- he couldn't even begin to guess where he had been and what he had been doing before his _old self _had been replaced with himself, this was new to him; this year never happened, hell - he could've been plucked from his fathers mansion and transported here for all he knew "I- er-"

"No, huh?" Tsuna sighed, as he let the others hand fall from his "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow, Yamamoto" he waved, Takeshi who was startled by the sudden goodbye, stood.

"W-wait Sawada -"

Tsunayoshi turned "Did you want me for something?" he asked. Yamamoto didn't what to say; he and Tsuna; he couldn't just say he wanted more time with the brunet like he used to, so he stopped before he looked any weirder.

Tsuna smiled gently and continued "By the way, I'll be taking the sleeping boy, and the shy smoker" he grinned, as he started to pull a stunned Gokudera away with him, as everyone looking suitably shocked at the passing comment.

"Oh, and Kuro, Rikou?" he called, which made the two twins instantly perk; as they were used to their fake names by now "remember, if you ever need help, come see me. Though…don't prolong the visit to much, those clothes aren't doing their jobs probably" he said, which made Mukuro laugh and Chrome blush, but nod all the same.

"You too Hibari, I'm going to need your answer tomorrow" though Tsuna didn't give them a chance to reply before he left.

They watched his small back soon disappear, and they were left behind in silence. "We're late" Yamamoto hissed, as he flopped back onto the grass below as soon as he was sure they had left. The greenery was still warm from his body heat, while irritation flared in the usually calm boy, this after all, didn't sit right with him; what had they missed in a year? - how much has changed?.

"I don't know what you complaining about, I think our first meeting went pretty well" Mukuro laughed, which made Takeshi and Kyoya look at him dryly "May I remind you, dear guardians, that the first time Tsunayoshi saw me was after I hunted him down; abused his little classmates, kidnap the skylark and half killed not only him, but you" the others nodded regretfully in understanding; those hadn't been fun times and when Tsunayoshi had announced, years later, to the underworld that he accepted _both_ mist guardian - people had thought that he had finally lost it, or that Mukuro had processed him.

Yamamoto forced his face into a grin as he turned to Kyoya "Tsuna seems to know you already, Hibari. Did you know what he was talking about?" he asked, hints of jealously in his tone, the prefect however, ignored it and huffed.

"He was talking about a gang of weak herbivores I bit to death in middle-school" he stated, getting up to leave, and the others guessed, to figure out the whole mess before tomorrow; the last thing they needed was Tsuna figuring out their from the future and that he wasn't _exactly_ healthy.

"We're be on our way too, rain guardian" the pine-Mukuro nodded "I'm meant to be in prison, Chrome's meant to be dying - so I think it's best for us to figure out what's been happening this last year. Because I have a feeling that I wasn't given early parole for good behaviour" he joked, his laugh echoing in the air as the two twins were encompassed by a shield of mist. "he fog disappeared; leaving nothing in its wake.

Yamamoto smiled sadly, his eyes glazing over "And I need…to see how dad is"

* * *

**A/N-**

I started writing this a few days ago but wasn't sure how to finish it, glad its done now though; not sure how I did with this chapter, I hope I've explained it alright, the next chapter should offer some answers to questions I'm sure some of you have- you probably won't have to wait to long for it; I already have ideas in what I'm going to do, I may or may not write more of this today, I'm not sure yet, I've still got a lot more updates to do...

**Update/ 24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Late_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Have I ever?

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, Trials of the past.

Chapter.05.

It had been a long walk for Yamamoto, as he passed familiar shops and houses while walking on familiar roads. He even took the time to smile at faces he once knew, who in return waved back - though this was probably just done to prolong his return. He was unsure and wary of how to react once he got home, after all, it had been years since he last saw his father; years since he had heard the man's voice, or smelt his scent - it had been years since he had died. But for Tsuyoshi, it had probably only been a few hours since he had last seen his son; it had only been a mere few hours since he went out, or maybe it hadn't - he really couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

His mind flooded of thoughts of the day his father had been murdered; Tsunayoshi had had an informant spill the beans a few hours before, and he, upon hearing it had gotten on his private jet and travelled to Japan. He had been frantic; ordering all of the guardians off of their assignments and telling them to get themselves down to Namimori as soon as possible.

But by that time they arrived it had been too late, Tsuna and Tsuyoshi had been found in the Yamamoto household, limp and cold - blood covered every wall and floor, the assassin's was also dead where they lay.

That day, the day his father died was the worst day of his life; he had gone to his father's side, where the man was white and cold while he pulled him to his chest. Yamamoto's heart sank as his eyes glazed over, and he was unable to let go before he heard Hayato's scream; his blood had gone cold as he looked up and say Gokudera in a similar position he was in; cradling their boss as he begged him to wake.

Ryohei blocked his view moments later, so he let himself place his father down and found himself stumbling over; his legs gave out as he reached Tsuna's side, and his breath hitched at what he saw; he was pale skin, and there was so much blood on the Vongola's dress shirt that it was impossible to tell the colour it used to be.

Yamamoto cried, and he cried and ignored the looks that were sent his way, until chocolate eyes reluctantly opened, and within seconds the brunet had gotten up, despite being told mutable times to stay still; and that he was injured and needed to lay back down - but those pleas met deaf ears as Tsuna chose, to instead throw his arms around Yamamoto and whisper words of comfort and those of apologises before Takeshi completed the embrace, and crumbled against his friend; his heart had been pulled and pushed in all directions, and they had stayed like that for hours, until they had been physically been forced to move.

After Reminding himself that that was a very long time ago, he opened the old sliding doors, and tried to contain himself as he ducked around the red sign, and heard the twang of a bell which was put there to tell his father when a costumer had entered. He hadn't realised how much he had missed that ring of metal until today, and even more so was the sound of the continuous chopping coming from the sushi bar, his father hard at work, before the man looked up, and their gazes meeting.

"Ah, Takeshi, welcome home" he greeted, as they exchanged smiles, though the son's failed to meet the usual brightness "How was it?" the older man questioned, as his expression dyed slightly as he noticed the boy's stained face.

"H-how was it?" Takeshi repeated before he could stop himself, and internally berated himself for the slip up as he walked through the door, and tried to keep a natural pace as he crossed the threshold, and shook the images of blood spatter out of his mind as he sat himself down on one of the bar's stools, and thanked whatever God was up there that the restaurant was empty - but he supposed that he was due some luck considering.

"You were going to the arcade with some…friends" Tsuyoshi paused, as he found it difficult to call those children anything of the sort; they grouped together - being loud and caused nothing but trouble, and for the life of him, he would never know why his son tolerated them; his thinking was that it was a mixture of being kind and lonely.

"Right" the younger Yamamoto grinned, while rubbing the back of his neck "well I needed up napping in the park instead" he said honestly, as he wanted to be as truthful as possible before he knew he would have to lie.

Tsuyoshi stopped what he was doing for a second to look up to his son, his eyebrow raised at the statement "You've been napping since eleven in the morning?"

Yamamoto laughed nervously "Seems like it, hey…dad, how-how do you think I've been doing recently?" he asked, as he needed to know what had been happening in the year that never should have happened - the year, that for him, _didn't _happen.

Tsuyoshi blinked, and put down his knife as he stepped away from the chopping board, and brought his full attention onto the teen - completely unsure of how to answer; their routine had been almost normal - Takeshi refused to go to school sometimes, but nothing too noticeable. The mask he wore however, had been becoming thicker…

Was that what this was about?, or could it just be that he was thinking too much and that his son was just wondering - a slip of the tongue perhaps "You would be doing a lot better if you remembered to do your homework" he taunted, earning a sheepish look in return.

"...I met someone really interesting in the park" Takeshi said knowing not to push _that_ subject too much too soon, and eased his way into something else he had to get information on.

This sentence however did perk his fathers curiosity as he hummed; and wanted to hear more - it had been a while since his son had talked with him about his day, and for some reason he couldn't help but feel that he was different somehow "Have I ever mentioned a Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Kyoya grunted, as he jumped over Namimori's front gate, before walking the short distance to the double doors, and broke in like a toddler would lick a lollipop - with ease. He Strolled through the corridors with a feeling of familiarity burble to the surface; it had a long time since he had been here - in this school, and now he was back, he was unsure if he could enjoy it or not.

The omnivore was meant to be a herbivore now with a weak aura, downcast eyes and this annoying tremble of voice. He was meant to be sinking into himself and pitiful, _not_ what he was, because with that one encounter Hibari knew that something had happened; maybe he had roughed Tsunayoshi up too much and that's how the brunet knew him so well?. Nut something like _that_ shouldn't have made Tsuna grow such a backbone, because if memory served him, Sawada, Tsunayoshi went through almost daily beatings at middle school, and however much he disliked it - he was used to physical pain.

Now that he thinks about it, Tsunayoshi has always been stubborn.

And then there are two other problems with this timeline; the first being the fact that the omnivore had seemingly been doing work for him, and the second was the group of irritating small animals that called him 'boss', which begs the question, where they _too _late and had the baby already come and picked out other guardians besides them?.

Ridding himself of those pesky thoughts, he walked up to the second floor, and cursed Primo all the way; about him and his unskilful use of time travel, while he made his way to his office; and kicked the door in when he realised he didn't have the key on him. The lock met it's end because of his strong willed foot - the impact, however, was not enough to break the hinges - he'd have to work on that; this body hadn't matured enough yet and while it was enough _then_, it's not now.

The room was just like he remembered it to be, as he made his way to his desk, and went about intently looking through the well organised draws, until he came across his black journal; that housed many-a-name and contact, as well as his day-to-day activity.

He quickly flicked through the pages as soon as he had it in his hands, and stopped when reaching a very familiar name, his steely eyes widened as he read over the pages, that had been dated and documented to within an inch of its life - all the questions that had been floating in his head were being answered, and everything falling into place, and somehow all that time he thought he had wasted when writing this book now seemed to be worth while as he pushed the two sides back together and placed it on the wooden surface. Mixed emotions tingled through his body as he sat himself down in the leather chair.

"Whoa…"

* * *

**A/N** -

Alright, alright I realise that I said you wouldn't have to wait long for this chapter but you've got to take everything I say with a pinch of salt, so sorry if you've been waiting a while - but it's done now!, I hope you like it because I have been writing it for at least a couple of hours now *Sigh* I'm not even sure how...understandable it is...jezz I suck.

Anyway yay!, I managed to get to chapter 5!, to be honest I didn't realise that I had written that much until I finished this, funny that, huh?, anyway hopefull the next chapter takes less time to do (^^").

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'changes'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	6. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respect owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, the trials of the past.

Chapter.06.

Only silence was between the two teens as they walked down a familiar street. Gokudera stole a glance every now and then to make sure the brunet was real - that he was still there. And deliberately brushed against those small shoulders when he got the chance; to reassure himself that he wasn't just losing his mind, and that his eyes_ weren't_ playing tricks on him.

"I live with my mum, and a little brother, I hope that won't be a problem for you" Tsuna said, intent on breaking the quiet atmosphere, despite everything he had been through he found that hearing nothing always made him jumpy, and what he didn't need was someone surprising him and they nearly getting their necks broken because of it.

Emerald orbs widened '…Brother?' he thought, stunned beyond words as he tried to find his voice, his mind was spinning as he tried to sought his thoughts out 'Has something happened with the Vongola?, did Iemitsu get sent home? - but I didn't think Tenth's honoured mother would -' taking a sharp breath he tried to calm himself, and forced a smile onto his features despite his inner confusion.

"Not at all, thank you for giving me a place to stay for the night" he replied, though the spilt second of an unsettled look did not going unnoticed, as he immediately wondered if he had done something wrong "I -" his voice however caught in his throat when the brunet waved away his concern. A gentle expression replacing it's predecessor to reassure Hayato; and his heart was instantly being soothed and strangled at the same time - how he had longed to see that face.

"You know, you may look a little rough around the edges but your really just a big softie, aren't you?" Tsuna chuckled, enjoying the flush on the other's cheeks.

Gokuedera bit back a frown that was threatening to descend; Tenth really had changed - though he knew his boss could always be a little fore right. Tsuna would usual bite his tongue, so never had he heard the young Vongola speak in such an honest and open manner so young; it had taken Reborn's teachings and a lot of help from his friends for him to learn that it was okay for him to say his mind, but that begged another question 'What could have possibly happened in a year?'

"Do you like Japan, Gokudera?, I've never been to another country so I don't think I can relate, but it must be exciting" Tsuna asked, while imagining what it would be like to stand on foreign soil; to have the freedom to move.

The smoker didn't know how to respond to that, because in truth, he had never really thought about it before "I -"

"The great Lambo loves Japan!" the kid exclaimed past a muffled yawn as his eyelids fluttered open, while he vaguely wondered when he had fallen asleep as he lifted his head out of the teen's shoulder, and glanced to the side to see a grateful looking storm guardian.

Tsuna laughed, and the vibrations tickled through the Bovino child's small body "Is this your first time here?"

The cow shook his head, though his attention was split between the question at hand and how long it had been since he had last worn this cow outfit "Lambo's never been before, this is my first time!" he declared, after remembering back all those years - to when he had gone flying into Tsuna's bedroom and tried to kill Reborn.

"Is that so" the brunet hummed, shifting Lambo in his arms as they turned a sharp corner, and passed a lamppost before Tsuna stopped, and they stood outside a metal gate. Both guardians recognised where they were; everything was the same, but they supposed that was something stupid to think since it wasn't their time

.

"So, this is home" Tsuna said while unbolting the barrier in front of them, Hayato followed moments later; hesitation in his heavy footsteps as memories resurfaced - floods of past experiences; good and bad came back to him, though he was jolted out of his thoughts when he realised they had halted.

"Mum, I'm home" Tsuna called, after he had opened the unlocked front door; and made a mental note to talk to her about safety later.

"Tsu, is that you?" came a voice that seemed to drift to their ears, and oozed sweetness as the humming that they could hear from when they walked in stopped.

"Yeah, I bought guests" Tsuna replied, while taking his shoes off, with much difficulty as he balanced the child in his arms. The smoker followed suit as he too bent down - dare say he had been out of Japan so long that he had forgotten their customs. A sudden hand on his back pushed him forward after he had finished his task, and guided him down the hallway - headed for the kitchen.

"Oh, my" the brunette smiled, standing in front of the sink as she waited for her son to show himself, her wet hands were rubbing themselves into her apron absentmindedly "where did you pick up two such cute boys?" she asked, a hint of laughter at the edges of her voice while she scanned the two strangers standing under the door frame.

"The park" Tsuna shrugged, ignoring the probing look sent his way as to why he would be there of all places "This is Gokudera, Hayato" he gestured to the tall teen, who stepped forward at the mention of his name; and bowed lowly when he felt the woman's gaze on his.

"-and this is Lambo" he said, changing his hold on the child so that the lady could have a better look. Taking a breath before he continued "their on holiday" he added with a strange tone as chocolate and caramel iris' clashed - unspoken words being spoken as silence fall, and both guardians looked between them in a confused manner.

Both parties nodded, before Nana laughed "Oh, really? how nice, and exotic, to have foreigners in my house, please call me mama" she greeted brightly with a small bow. The two guardians sighed when seeing how much the lady was still like herself, and hadn't changed like Tsuna had.

"Well then, dinner'll be ready in an hour" she chirped "I hope you boys like fish" she added, as she turned her back to them when she rotated on her hell as an after thought came to mind, sighing slightly as she broke the news "Oh, and Tsu?, I've hired a tutor for you: he'll be coming today to introduce himself" she informed.

Tsuna felt a feeling of sudden dread, and a shiver travelled down his spine. He gently placed Lambo on the floor, and left the two guardians once again dumbfounded, as they ignored the cryptic complaints the boy made to his mother in favour of blindly staring at each other. Gokudera had enough sense to pick the Lambo up before they started their whispered conversation.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who are late" the five year-old muttered into the teen's ears, as he tried to position himself like he had with his big brother, so that it didn't look suspicious, and returned to his mature way of speaking.

"Something must have happened with the Vongola for Reborn to be behind" Hayato commented, while he kept an eye on his boss so that they weren't over heard.

"What _I_ want to know is how we explain_ why_ we're here, when he does come" the cow whispered, the old fear of Reborn resurfacing "he might not recognise me, but I doubt that'll be the case for you" Gokudera blanched; Lambo was right after all, he had been causing _a lot_ of trouble around this time, so a lot of Mafioso had heard of him - for better or for worse, he was known.

"Maybe we could -"

"No. We can't leave now, Tenth will notice, and us turning our backs on his kindness won't go down very well, we need him to trust us" the right hand-man reasoned, cutting Lambo of after gently shaking his head "we…we don't have a relationship yet, we haven't really met yet"

Lambo sighed in defeat, however he didn't have the chance to reply as the doorbell sounded, and both guardians tensed.

Tsuna huffed, rubbing the back of his neck, as he walked back over to Hayato "Why don't you two help with the cooking, seeing as Fuuta's at a friends house, while I go have a little down time with the teach'" he suggested, mindful of keeping said person waiting to long.

The freeloaders raised an eyebrow at the name before something clicked "Your little brother!" Hayato exclaimed without thinking; the ranking prince must have still come to Japan, and after everything that surrounded his boss, he must have still sought Sawada out. His outburst earned him a raised forehead, and he quickly sunk into himself.

"That's right" Tsuna nodded, before patting the Gokudera's shoulder as he left from whence he came, and hastily opened the door as to not keep the tutor waiting any longer. Swinging the barrier open - after he too forgot to lock it after he came home. Confusion settled in when he saw no one there, his head was downcast as he felt a demanding tug on his jeans, which made his eyes meet obsidian orbs.

He went to speak and then thought better of it.

"I'm Reborn, the tutor from the flyer, nice to meet you"

* * *

**A/N -**

And here we go; not even a day in and we've had a death, time collapsing and Reborn's entrance...hmm, maybe I'm moving to quickly? - I don't know, I didn't mean to, this is just how it turned out, damn.

Anyway this is it chapter 6, I wrote it a few days ago and have tried to type it up but,...I-I kind of got a little lazy, I'm sorry, not to worry though, I have the next chapter planned out so it should be up either right after this one, or in a few days time.

So on another note, I was wondering how boring this story is?, because I haven't really thought where I'm going with this *Sigh*...

**Update/-24.07.12 **

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'have I ever?..._' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	7. Background

Disclaimer: I do_ no_t own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respect owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, the trials of the past.

Chapter.07.

The teen traced the small figure, while multiple thoughts ran through his head, somewhere along the lines he thought that this was some kind of joke, but that was quickly ruled out as Tsuna felt the powerful aura seeping out of the baby's body, that in his opinion, was poorly concealed - there was unknown age and weight to that deceiving form that made him think twice before speaking. Said tutor also stayed quite; intrigued by the lack of reaction, so he too kept his mouth shut to observe.

"Starting you out pretty young, aren't they?" Tsuna said finally, breaking the silence before clearing his dry throat. He Bent down so that he could get a better look at the small teacher, though he kept his face neutral so that he wouldn't seem condescending - the last thing he wanted to do was insult someone he had just met.

"My sentience exactly" the infant retorted, as he tried to hide his surprise; whatever he had been expecting, _that_ hadn't been it; he always enjoyed the utter bewilderment he got from people who weren't in the know and had the misfortune of being in his company, or the anger from others who got played by a baby, but _this_, this was different.

Reborn scanned the boy's stubborn chin up to the large chocolate eyes and then onto the gravity defying chestnut hair, before tracing the petit yet toned shoulders - knowing instantly from the sharp shape that the idiot's son had been doing quite _a lot_ of extracurricular activity.

Tsuna's orbs sharpened at the comment, but decided to ignore it. The tutor, unsure rather to struggle and push the boy away when warm hands came under his armpits and started to pick him up, though slightly on-guard from the glint that flashed in those doors that people call eyes, he allowed his feet to dangle from the floor before seemingly strong arms wrapped around his small body.

The boy had done nothing to irk him, or had been stupid enough to show disrespect, so he didn't kick his student away as he was carried on inside and the door was closed behind them - cool air was sealed away as they continued on inside; Reborn reminded himself to punish his student later for forgetting about common safety and not locking the door.

"Well, you might as well come on in, seeing as though your already here. Once we've talked a little you can decide if you want to stay for dinner or not" the teen said, stepping through the hallway, and nearing the stairs when he briefly called to his mother; letting her know that the teacher was here and that they'd be down after getting to know each other, before carrying said baby to his bedroom.

The room took Reborn by surprise; this wasn't what he was expecting from a fourteen year old; the tidy room was immaculate and seemed well organised. The made bed and clean desk in the corner made it feel like this space belonged to someone older - much older. After being placed gently on the mattress, he got himself comfortable; crossing his legs and watching carefully as the brunet sat himself at the head of the bed, while the added weight making everything shrift.

"…well, nice to meet you" Tsuna murmured, after he remembered that they had forgotten the basics of a conversation, though he wasn't entirely sure that he meant it or not.

Reborn smirked in response, his expression faltering however when he caught sight of the eight earrings that the boy donned; the tutor blamed the unruly hair as he focused his attention on the right lobe, as there were four on each ear. The half-a-centimetre cuffs very hard to see past the chocolate locks, but after a minute of constant staring, the detail came into view; each had a different emblem - and Reborn recognised some of them from his research on the area.

"I was going to send the flyer off a year ago" the infant informed, earning a strange look in return, as the air gained weight with the implications "a few weeks before you arrest, actually" he muttered, allowing the teen to excess to some of his knowledge.

The affect of his words were instant, as the boy's features stiffened while his shoulders squared "A baby that does background checks, well there goes the neighbourhood" Tsuna said with venom, he did _not _appreciate people digging into his personal affairs, it wasn't their business; not the gossiping students or the equally bad teachers and peers.

"-but your right, I was placed in a young offenders institute" he stated. Vividly remembering the first few months and what hell they had been; beatings and jeers, cat-calls and groping; he had lived through all that, day in and day out, until he just snapped; like he had done to land him in there in the first place, the rest, as they say, is history.

Reborn's eyebrow quirked, faint puzzlement was seen before he could mask it; his student once again caught him off-guard "Your…being surprisingly honest about this" Reborn had expected denial, or shocked silence, not like he would have minded either way; he would have dragged the truth out of the boy sooner or later - He didn't trust those police reports at all; they were unreliable and poorly written as they missed a lot of important details out, that _he_ thought was rather basic - deliberate or not, it wasn't much of a bombshell when the judge had been so critical; he hadn't known half of the story and because of that, neither did he.

"No point in lying, its true after all,…and I have this nagging feeling that coming up with this half arsed lie wouldn't get me anywhere with you" Tsuna murmured almost absentmindedly, and ignored the change in atmosphere because of his truthful words. The tutors mind went on standby for awhile as his thoughts started to spin at the quiet admission of '_feelings'._

"…though I'd thank you to ask me in the future" Tsuna added when he was sure the infant was listening, but neither had the chance to utter another word as there was a timid but demanding knock at the door, which stopped the conversation cold.

Hayato's heart violently jumped into his throat, and Lambo's breathing got heavier as his hand hovered over the door as hesitation bit at his muscles. Gokudera absently felt the cow child's shoulders shake against his chest.

They had been helping with cooking dinner, like they had been asked, before Nana told them to go get her son and guest. They had been unsure rather that was a good idea or not, but as they were unable to defy the woman they hadn't seen in for such a lone time, they climbed the stairs, and slowly reached their destination. Gokudera went to knock but then stopped himself when a voice echoed out into the hallway.

"-your right, I was placed in a young offenders institute" their boss stated, a sigh boarding on escaping the faceless throat. Those few words knocked the air out of both the guardians, as their stomachs started to churn, with no comprehension coming with that sentence; their friend - their family had been to prison?, such a kind hearted person had been to jail?, had the judge been blind or had it been a set up?.

The rest of the private conversation being lost to the two freeloaders, as they were silently lost in their own world before they both blinked at each other - lost of what to say. The aroma of smoky fish made them come to their senses and focus on the task at hand. They Nodded to each other, before they both took a sharp breath, and Hayato brought his fist up to the wooden barrier and let it hit it's target.

'_Knock' 'Knock'_

* * *

**A/C-**

*Sigh* worst chapter yet, like I said before, I had most of this written but it took awhile to get it finished because I just haven't felt like writing recently, I know thats really lazy, but when I can't write I can't write, and I'm sadly becoming to dislike this story, though sader yet is that its probably going to be long, I really just can't win.

Anyway next chapter is awkward family moments, and I might even flip back to Yamamoto (which I was meant to do in this chapter), later.

**Update/-24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Nice to meet you' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	8. Welcomed Guests

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, the trials of the past.

Chapter.08.

Grey eyes fluttered open; his sight bleary and ill focused as he vaguely registered the wet ground beneath him, as it seeped through his thin clothes. However his mind was on his aching muscles, and his throbbing head, heck, even his hair was hurting him.

'_-And thank you' _a voice whispered in his memory, which brought him to his senses. He jolted out of his tired haze, he sprung from the grass, though immediately regretted his haste when pain was bought forth - dizziness overriding his previous shock as he stumbled into a near by tree when he couldn't regain his footing; numbly clinging to it's bark as he tried to steady himself.

His teary orbs were starting to clear as he blinked back the bright sunlight, while he swallowed his nausea back and he drank in the scenery; his heart doing back flips as he started to recognise the grassy plane in front of him; the other guardians were sprawled on floor to the side but ten feet away. Breathing heavily through his nose, while memory after memory came back to him, though he snapped himself out of the world of the past as his hearing latched onto a single voice instantly; a voice that he had been praying to hear.

"Tsuna…" he whispered, on seeing the brunet far to his left, he barely noticed the large group of teens, and even some adults around and behind him as Ryohei had to physically restrain himself from running over and hugging the little guy to death.

Thinking fast, he hid behind the tree that had been supporting him, as his gut told him that it wasn't wise to just run other to his brother, though however much he wanted to, and if he had been younger, he would have, but years of the battlefield and life and death situations had taught him that sometimes it was important to wait things out.

Watching the teen walk from within the group, the guardian had to strain his hearing to catch the conversation "Boss are you sure this is a good idea?, you need to be careful!" a girl protested, clinging to Tsuna's arm as she wanted to pull him away. Ryohei actually felt a bit sorry for her; his brother wasn't the type to listen to people once his mind was made up - even if it was dangerous. Though that bought a question to his mind; who was she?, he didn't know her, and why was she calling him 'boss'.

The brunet sighed "Yuri, it's the park. Besides if anyone _does _come looking for trouble, we're in a wide open space, so the chances of anyone getting hurt are slim to none" he reasoned "and stop calling me that!" he exclaimed.

Said girl pouted "I wasn't worried about everybody else, I'm worried about you!" she argued "if we get attacked you're the one their going to target. I don't care if you don't think your important, you are!, and if you were to get hurt it would cause a lot of damage for the people _your_ partnered with to the people who did the deed" she said, while her grip tightened, and the people behind them nodded their heads in agreement.

"A lot of people want you out of the way, boss"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, before he ruffled the girls hair "Tsu-na, Yuri" he murmured, spelling it out for her as she didn't seem to understand.

"I could always call you Guard-dog" she frowned once he retracted his hand "Or maybe the -"

"I don't mind the gang name I'm known as, though I've never referred to myself by that title. But I don't appreciate _that_ name, okay Surudoi ha?" he questioned, his calm features inhumanly deceptive.

She winced at the formal title, before reluctantly nodding, as she understood that she had gone too far "Sorry" she muttered, while adverting her eyes as to keep herself from looking at the mask Tsune now wore.

"I don't know why you guys insist on calling me that, anyway. I'm not the leader of Supaiku, or any of the other gangs you belong to" he stated with a hint of a question boarding on his voice "I thought I made it clear that I'm a free agent"

"We understand what you do" a man from the back said, his short hair leaving his forehead bare, and the knot visible "but we were appointed to be _your_ bodyguards"

Everyone nodded at that, someone else piping up before the rest could "While we're with _you_ we have to listen to _your_ orders, so to most of us, it's the proper thing to call you"

"Besides you've got nearly all the say in what we do nowadays anyway" Yuri interjected, ignoring the frown sent her way "don't look at me like that, you know it's true"

Tsuna's shoulders sagged slightly "I don't-I just -"

"Don't play with us, we know you've taken down at least five gangs since you've been out" she huffed, cutting his voice off before he could demean himself "I don't know why you insist on thinking of yourself as a background player, or some kind of flunky, but your not."

The finalism in her tone made it impossible for a come back, though through this whole conversation Ryohei was finding himself getting more and more confused; Tsuna had never been involved in any kinds of gangs before he inherited the mantel, never mind the kind of power that that girl was talking about him having. Had something gone wrong?.

As Ryohei saw the group approach closer to his tree, he bit down on his lip, and after sending one final look to his little brother, ran. He ran before he was caught there and asked what he was doing there - he'd have to ask what happened to the other's at school, hopefully.

"Come in" Tsuna called, as the knocking stopped, though he wasn't sure if his conversation with his tutor was a good thing or not. The doorknob opened hesitantly, and revealed Gokudera carrying a strangely still Lambo in his arms.

"Ah, Gokudera, you two seem to be getting on" Tsuna smiled, though he made no move to stand, before he smelt the aroma of his mother's cooking downstairs "is dinner -" his voice was cut off when Reborn's weird animal formed into a gun, and aimed at the two freeloaders as soon as he had it in his grasp.

"What're you two doing here?" Reborn demanded, fully prepared to get rid of the threat should it show itself to be one - his finger reading the trigger, and eyeing the two paling forms as he was about ready to shot.

Tsuna stood, and rushed in front of the mussel before putting himself into a protective stance. The two guardian's eyes widened "Put him down, please." he asked curtly - referring to Leon.

Reborn didn't more but grit his teeth "Are you aware that your protecting two Mafioso?" he questioned, his childish voice suddenly having a very dangerous edge to it.

Tsuna blinked, however composed himself within a second and re-hardened his features, before the aura he had felt coming from his mentor grew "Their _my_ guests, _I_ invited them here and they _are_ welcome to stay for as long as they need."

Reborn glared, he didn't like that, he didn't like that at all "Take some responsibility!" he growled "you are the heir to the Vongola, you can't be sleeping with the enemy!" his grip on Leon tightened.

This time, Tsuna really was confused "V-Vongola?" he stuttered. He hadn't stuttered since he had been put in jail, so doing it now made him more uneasy "are you talking about the -"

"Yes." his tutor interrupted "now step aside. I' am not having the _only_ heir left, die because he's naïve"

"How am I the heir?" Tsuna shouted; blood rushing to his face "I can't the boss to a mafia group, I'm fourteen damn it!"

"I told you didn't I?, I would have come sooner had it not been for your little trip to jail, and because of that all my information on you is wrong!, Tsunayoshi Sawada is meant to be a _lot_ of things, but_ you_ he is _not."_

Tsuna paled when he heard that; he knew it were true, of course, but that doesn't mean he liked it rubbed in his face "A young offenders institute isn't….isn't what a lot of people think it is" he murmured "but don't change the subject!, these are my guests and you'll respect that"

The infant snorted but stopped when the teen's eyes started to change colour; a colour it shouldn't be "You -"

"I think you know by now that I've got a lot of connections, and if I wanted to run away - to never be seen again, I could. Reborn, I think you've guessed by now that I don't want that title, _any_ title, and I have it in my means to make your job _very_ difficult if I wanted to"

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Reborn asked through a coarse and dangerous voice, while looking above his fedora's brim. He clearly hadn't been expecting that.

"I don't make threats, I always do what I say" Tsuna said, his eyes narrowing "let's make a deal, Reborn"

The infant raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent for him to continue "I'll do whatever you say, being training to fighting your battles, that is, as long as it doesn't go against my morals"

"And in exchange?" Reborn asked, half interested.

"You'll acknowledge my decisions."

Reborn paused, and after moments of silence changed Leon back into it's animal form, and jumped onto his student's shoulder, who had also relaxed by this time "Deal" he said, then turning to the two Mafioso "-but if I see you two do, or say _anything_ suspicious your dead man walking"

His tone made the two guardians shiver, but they nodded "Er, T-Tsunayoshi, your mother told us to tell you that it's dinner ready" Gokudera said, while trying to get his tongue around his boss' name.

The brunet nodded, gesturing for them to go down first, which they did "You're a little too trigger happy, you know that?" he murmured when the freeloaders had disappeared down the staircase. Though his eyes were softer now.

Reborn scoffed, having the urge to roll his eyes "Don't underestimate me, I'm the world's strongest hit-man"

* * *

**Translation-**

'Supaiku' - meaning "Spike"

'Surudoi ha' - meaning "Sharp edge"

* * *

**A/N -**

This took awhile, huh?. I've been thinking of what to do when I remembered that I forgot to write Ryohei in in chapter 5, so that's how the beginning of this came about, my mistake, yes I'm an idiot.

By the way, even though their speaking Japanese I'm not going to translation the gang titles or names.

**Update****/** man there were a lot of mistakes in this, sorry about that **-28.05.12**

**Update/ -24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Background' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	9. Heavy Shoulders

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, the trials of the past.

Chapter.09.

Hayato stood silently as he leant against the wall beside the Sawada house-hold. A warm meal in his stomach as he took another swig of his cigarette, that he had found in his pockets earlier in the evening. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the smoke travelled through the air before vanishing into the darkening sky; it was getting late.

"_Guardian" _his emerald eyes widened at the title and the semi-familiar voice as it ghosted over his ears, he jolted off of the wall as he looked up and down the empty pathway that followed it. He sighed and returned back to his ordinal position as he saw nothing. Nothing.

His mind drifted after that; thoughts jumbled themselves together and faded until he looked back and wondered just what the hell he was thinking about.

"-dera, Gokudera!" Tsuna repeated as he tapped the out-of it teen on the shoulder, only for Hayato to jump out of his skin at the contact and fumble his cigarette, which made the brunet stammer back a bit as well.

"T-Tsunayoshi, er, I-I didn't see you there" Gokudera stuttered, regaining control of his body, but not his heart as it continued to beat against his chest plate from the fright.

"Obviously" Tsuna said, looking at the free-loader for a moment before standing next to him "I went looking for you when I couldn't find you after dinner. I would have come sooner, but I had to put Lambo to bed"

"O-oh" Hayato nodded, putting the cancer stick up to his lips as the tip gradually burned, he was unsure of what to say and how to say what he needed; Tsunayoshi had died after all - right in front of him. And he was didn't really know how to react around him now.

"How old are you, Gokudera?"

"Fourteen." he replied after double checking, mistaking that number with twenty-four would be a huge slip up.

"So you're my age" Tsuna hummed, a fond smile on his lips as he straighten his back and looked up to the sky, "you seemed older. There's a heavy weight on your shoulders, a little like Lambo, I guess" he murmured, and Hayato froze as he hit the nail on the head - were they really so see through?. They had so much more experience then Tsuna now, and they still couldn't pull a fast one?.

"Is it from being in the mafia so young?"

Hayato swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling very dry as he paled "No…" he replied weakly "I-I bought it on myself…I guess, but I've gotten over that" he said as he remembered how it all started; his father, his mother, his anger and then the miserable years to follow.

And then Japan; his first encounter with his boss, and the unforgettable life time that the small, timid, kind, and brilliant man gave him.

Tsuna brushed away a stray tear that had fallen from Hayato's face, on instinct of being around Fuuta, though his touch went seemingly unnoticed "I…lost someone very special to me" the teen whispered "he-he gave me…so much - he accepted me when no one else had, and never minded my mistakes, and I-and I couldn't give him anything back -" he croaked.

Tsuna frowned, before his expression settled "I'm sure that's not true" Gokudera's eyes widened as he turned to look at the other "if he gave you what you say he did, then I'm sure your high option and trust of him was enough"

Hayato's lips trembled as another tear ran down his cheek "Was he a good man?" the brunet asked.

Gokudera nodded, as more liquid crept past his defences "The best. Everyone who met him…felt safe because he truly was, you just had to be near by and he'd protect to you"

Tsuna smiled, something rueful flashing in his eyes "Sounds like someone I'd like to meet. What happened to him?"

Gokudera's blood ran cold "D-died, h-he died" he stuttered, a sudden feeling of nausea sweeping over him as he remembered his friends last few minutes; the fear and anguish in the man's face as it contorted in pain, though he was still trying to reassure _them_, with hope filling his words as talked to each of them, and used the last of his strength to push them forward.

Snapping out of his trance, he felt a soft hand on his hair "It's okay to cry for him, but if he cared so much for you, I don't think he'd want you to remember just the sad times, because you need a mixture of both,: the bad and happy times to make something precious. He valued you for being you - don't soil his memory by thinking of_ him_ as one"

Emerald orbs rounded.

"_It's o-okay to cry for me, but w-when you look back, don't just remember _this:_ remember both the bad times and the good times and use that to continue your life. I-I value your friendship, H-Hayato, so don't think any less of yourself because of this. Don't-don't make me r-regret my t-t-time with y-y-you"_

- those final words sounded so similar it was eerier. His heart squeezed uncomfortably as more stray tears ran down his face, light swelling started to appear under his eyes.

"Honour his memory and what he gave you" Tsuna murmured as he watched the teen rub away at the liquid, before the brunet laughing a little after "you two must have been close: like brothers" because he honestly couldn't see Gokudera attached to, or crying for just anyone.

Hayato's chest warmed at that, and he nodded before swallowing past the lump in his throat "T-thank you" he whispered, as he had no strength in his voice, but was treated to a warm smile anyway.

"No problem, I don't mind just listening, you're an interesting person" Tsuna comment "I haven't ever met someone like you, so I'm glad I could cheer you up, even just a little...though the weights still there, isn't it." It wasn't a question, because the answer was all too obvious.

"I-I-I'm sorry for careless unloading on you, I hope I didn't burden you unnecessarily" Gokudera mumbled while bowing. Really, what was he thinking?, talking to someone about their known death was tasteless.

"Don't worry about it" Tsuna laughed, flicking the other teen on the forehead "it was nice to hear about your friend, really" he reassured before Gokudera straightened.

Both were engulfed in comfortable silence as they continued to lean on the wall, while Hayato went to take another breath of his cigarette before it was plucked from his hands. Gokudera gave the brunet a questioning look while Tsuna simply ignored it and put it in lips; breathing out the toxic air afterwards, and leaving the guardian gaping like a fish.

"Y-you can't smoke i-it's bad -"

Sawada laughed, before bending over as he tried to stifle it "Y-you hypocrite!, talk about double-standards" he chuckled, though tried harder to stop as he saw the other's expression and sighed, his features settling as he went to explain "I had to smoke a bit in jail; it tends to break the ice faster when people think you have things in common. It usually makes people comfortable"

"I-I -"

Seeing the concern, Tsuna looked at the cigarette dangling from his fingers "You want me to quit?" he asked, which Gokudera immediately answered with a nod "okay." he shrugged.

"O-okay?" Hayato repeated incredulously.

"Yep. When you do" the brunet said as he allowed the cancer stick to fall to the ground, before stepping on it for good measure. He continued to turn; ready to walk back to his house "every time you smoke, I'll smoke - sound fair" he said, though he wasn't interested in the answer as he unbolted his gate, and left a very confused Gokudera behind him, and out of ear-range as he walked up to his door, though stopped short of the barrier.

"Happy?" Tsuna asked, as he turned to see his tutor standing a few feet away, his fedora covering his eyes.

"You knew I was watching?" Reborn inquired, while grinning.

The brunet snorted, as he rotated back around on his heel and quickly opened the door "Of course, you've got a bigger presence then anybody that's ever attacked me for behind."

"I don't underestimate people" Tsuna said before walking through into the hallway, leaving the door open.

* * *

**A/N-**

Ha~ I had a chuckle on this I must say. I first thought of the smoking a idea a long time ago but only just now managed to write it, it was a lot of fun, though I hope it's okay to read.

**Update/ -24.07.12**

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Welcomed Guests' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	10. An interesting student

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

* * *

Tears of the future, Trials of the past.

Chapter.10.

Dinner that night at the Sawada household had been slightly awkward as everyone had eaten silence; the two guardians hadn't really know _what_ to say, Nana had been watching their three new guests, some would said guardedly, while Tsuna just accepted the quiet. Reborn had observed all this; making mental notes of every little detail he could.

After the food was eaten, Gokudera and Lambo were taken to the two separate guestrooms, where Tsuna made the beds up for them and got things they would need ready for them - like he had done it hundreds of times before. Reborn would guess that he had. Before Tsunayoshi left them for the evening and led him back to his own bedroom.

Reborn hopped out of his students arms a moment after the teen had shut the door behind him, and turned to look at the towering figure "You've got questions" Tsuna nodded.

"…so have you" Tsunayoshi added as he made his way to his bed, where he collapsed onto the mattresses, he sat comfortable with his legs out straight on his back against the wall as he watched his tutor.

Said teacher nodded as well "But I think I'd like to hear the truth, before I give you anymore information then you already know"

Reborn huffed, but understood "I was actually sent to Japan by the Ninth of the Vongola." he paused "judging from your reaction earlier, I would say that you have knowledge of the mafia" despite he knew that for a fact, his tone was questioning.

Tsunayoshi nodded to the unasked "I work…I work around the local gangs and yakuza,…I'm _familiar _with…_it_, I guess…" he sighed disgustedly "you could say, I'm kind of like the police for the lawless; if I don't like what someone's doing with their…organisation, I'll tell them"

An amused glint flashed in Reborn's eyes "And then what?"

Tsuna's brow crinkled "…well…the first time,…wasn't pretty" his tone was tired and their was hints of distress, which both surprised Reborn and yet, it didn't "though it's gotten easy with…the alliances I've built"

Reborn decided not to push something too far too soon and continued from where he had left off "You see, you have been chosen as the Tenth generation as mafia boss for the Vongola, by the Tenth himself"

Tsuna paled "I- I know,…you mentioned earlier, but…-but is there no one else?, maybe someone older, someone more suited?"

Reborn shook his head gravely "No one." _who could possible be the sky of the Vongola._

Tsuna looked irritated "But - but I'm not - I'm not qualified for something like that, I'm just…" his eyes became dull for a moment, which made Reborn realise that this boy had more issues then he let onto "I'm just a kid, I'm not capable of- of leading a mafia family, not to mention that said family would be one, if not _the _biggest"

Reborn grunted, he didn't know if he wouldn't have preferred for his student just to be clueless; he didn't like this argument, if you could even call it that. He didn't like being on the wrong end and the other's words to be for damn logical "Look, Tsuna" he said, after deciding to level with the kid "you're the only one able to take up after the Ninth. The other candidates are dead, and the only other _breathing_ person, besides yourself, would be someone who lead Vongola to ruin"

"Your in essence, the wildcard"

Tsunayoshi stilled, and after a second, muttered "The underdog" in agreement, before he snapped out of it "but- but teenagers, that aren't even out of school, don't just _become _inline for something like this. I'm not even Italian!"

Reborn was impressed with that deduction; Iemitsu had said something about his family being clueless, which Reborn thought was completely stupid, if not dangerous. But since Tsuna was doing so well, he decided he could probably do better "Are you sure?" he smirked.

"No, I'm Japanese -" words died in his throat, while chocolate eyes widened, and Reborn could actually see his student's realisation "you…he…"

"…I'm going to _kill_ him" Tsuna growled. Reborn's smirk grew "please tell me, that I'm somehow _misreading_ the signs and your face - please tell me that my idiot, wayward, but most importantly, _Italian_ father, _isn't _related to the mafia and _didn't_ just sell me up the river"

Reborn's fedora covered his large eyes as he started to reply in his childish voice "The half of your Italian blood is powerful _Vongola_ blood, which is first recorded as being owned by Giotto, Ieyasu Sawada, or the founder - _Primo_ of the Vongola"

Tsunayoshi growled, this just couldn't be happening to him "I-I haven't even seen dad in at least three or four years, I…- are you sure you couldn't just leave to the ruin guy?, I mean it's not like _I _could do any better, despite who my father is I -"

"Because you've most likely work with, around or under some very power or dangerous people, I'm going to guess you know of the importance of the mafia, and just what would happen if there would be no certain leader for Vongola when the Ninth can no longer rule"

Tsuna paled, not just at Reborn's serious and straight face but also as he understood what his tutor was getting at "I -"

"It would cause untold chaos and death. There would be Mafioso trying to steal the position for themselves, which could and if that were to happen, _would_ cause a war" Reborn said evenly "because of that - because of what that could bring, we are forced to put the majority above the personal needs of the candidate"

Reborn probably shouldn't be treating a child like an adult, he realised, but Tsuna was too mature for his own good. If his student had been a normal fourteen year-old, he probably would have used a different approach, because he really was backing Tsunayoshi into a corner - and that's how people get scared, but Tsuna wasn't most people.

The brunet grimaced, before he brought his palm up to his forehead and bought them together "I…understand that…" he had seen it once before and it wasn't pleasant, but him? A mafia boss?.

"…you understand, huh?" a rueful smile forced its way onto Reborn's features, as he half wished his student would just get angry with him, instead of this calm angst, the kid had every right and it would sure make _him _feel a lot better.

Tsuna brought his face back up "Yes, well…I guess I've been around the block a few times." he sighed through his nose "but this whole mafia thing? Yeah that's pretty knew"

"Does that mean you accepting you position?" Reborn asked.

Tsunayoshi froze and there was a long pause filled with nothing but silence "I…honestly don't want to be the Tenth" he said, and he thought, that for a moment, Reborn looked disappointed "but…I-I just don't have much of a choice, do I?" he smiled sadly. Even if he denied the position, he doubted very much that they'd just let him go.

"…your being awfully calm about this" Reborn stated. He hadn't seen much of a reaction to anything he had said from Tsuna and it worried him a bit; was Tsunayoshi just accepting and clear thinking?, or was he numb?. Reborn was honestly unsure.

"I guess it's just my body's natural response to things…like this" Tsuna shrugged; that really was the least of his worries right now "I deal with a lot of…_aging _situations on the streets, not to mention - well, I think you understand"

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the unfinished sentence, but didn't question it and instead focused on the backup Tsuna had decided to use "So you work with a lot of gangs then?"

"Yeah" Tsuna said, before he raised both hands to either side of his face before brushing aside his bangs so that his ears were visible, and that his earrings were on show "these are most of the gangs who have my,…loyalty, I guess?."

"I usually work as an intermediate, informant or I can patrol. Though I do do a lot of other work, those are the main jobs I can think of." Reborn, though he had noticed the jewellery earlier on, took the time to really look at the emblems.

"Reborn" said tutor's attention snapped back into place as he locked eyes with his student "I…_will_ want to speak to…er the Ninth and my father about this"

"Of course" Reborn nodded, he really didn't have a problem with that, Tsuna had every right to talk this out with the people who have his fate at their finger tips, and besides, he knew that there were things that Tsunayoshi just wouldn't say to him.

"Thank you, I suppose" Tsuna said unsurely; he didn't want this at all, but Reborn was being honest, as far as he could tell, and discussing this with him and for that, even if he was being forced into something, meant a lot to him.

"Is…." Tsunayoshi paused "is there anything _else _I need to know?"

Reborn smirked "Isn't that what I should be asking?" he shook his head as he saw Tsuna's disgruntled look "is there anything you want to ask?"

Tsunayoshi thought for a moment "You…you said something about being a hit-man?"

"Yes, I suppose we never really did get the chance for a proper introduction, did we?" the tutor smirked "I'm Reborn, under contract for the Vongola as a hit-man, now sent as your tutor"

"Nice to meet you"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, before they both crinkled "So…you've been doing this for awhile then?"

Reborn stilled at that; he hadn't thought it would come up until, maybe later "What makes you ask that?" he answered with a question of his own as his expression became lax. He didn't mean it to be, but this was always a sensitive subject for him.

"Er…well, it's just, out of everyone they could send, they chose you. So I just guessed that you must be close to the Ninth…or at least in his favour" Tsuna reasoned "you seem the kind of person who hides behind a mask, and…isn't _as _open as they pretend to be, so when you got so worked up over my safety because of Gokudera and Lambo…I know that I must be important"

"But for an assassin, someone who kills for a living, to make a good relationship with the Ninth…I just guessed that that would take time - it would take time for _anyone _to trust the next generation of their organisation in the hands of a killer - more time then you should have had…"

"Though…I guess you not making sense, makes sense; it isn't just your fast relationship-making is, it's the fact that your trained, from what I can see, and…that you can talk at all"

Reborn stood silently and was in honestly just a little stunned; he had just been completely pegged by a fourteen year-old he had only known for five hours and it not only unnerved him, but excited him as well; what kind of Vongola would this boy shape?, what kind changes would he make?, and what would he become when he was older…

Reborn suddenly didn't mind his job as much as he had, because although it had been an honour to be trusted with such a thing, he didn't think he, someone known as a sadist, would be the best choice. Though he hadn't refused as he also understood that part of the reason he was chosen was to safeguard Tsunayoshi -

Reborn shook those thoughts away; he just couldn't think of that now "Your…going to be a very interesting student…"

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine, and he suddenly thought that maybe he should have just kept his question to himself, because he really didn't like that glint in his tutor's eyes…

* * *

**A/N-**

...do any of you actually remember me?. *Sigh* I wouldn't blame you if you didn't; it's been a very long time since I've updated this story and I never actually meant to have such a big pause between chapters...it just happened...

But, good news is I'm alive!.

No, being serious here, I really am sorry for that, but I will try to be better for now on.

Okay, so getting down to business - heres the deal, I've decided (studiedly, thick-headedly) that I would update/proofread _all_ my stories before I go away. Yep, all 33, starting from the bottom and working up.

Now, I'm going away for a week for my birthday (for any of the stalkers out there, yes; I' am a Leo), I'll be gone between 13th and I'll get back either the 17th or 18th. But I probably won't be back for another few days, so at least a week and a half before I make _any_ kind of update, probably.

So that's the deal...your sweet for you, huh?. ...Wait, hold up. Isn't it my birthday?, how come I'm doing all the work? *Sigh* I do it to myself...

Just joking, no seriously, just enjoy this story and I'll be happy for the work I'm going to be putting into all these updates...oh dear God, you guys are gonna be the end of me yet.

P.S. I've got two things to add. One - is that I f_inally_ got around to proofreading all the previous chapters. And two - since I'm in such a rush to upload all these chapters I've got in my Docs, I haven't had time to proofread _this_chapter, but I will get to it as soon as I can when I get back, promise.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Heavy Shoulders' _to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
